


Bloodthirst

by Shiro_Hunter



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hunter/pseuds/Shiro_Hunter
Summary: All Louis could be sure about, though, was that the Queenslayer charmed him, inside and out, in a way that made Louis unable to resist himself.Especiallyin bed.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Bloodthirst

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you get the drill by now, so I'll just say this is my first smut and I kept wanting to hide under the table writing this but the ship thirst is real LMAO enjoy!

He was beautiful — maybe too much so for his own good, sometimes.

Something about him had always captivated Louis. Maybe it was his courage, or determination to protect even at the expense of his own life, or something else entirely. Who knows? All Louis could be sure about, though, was that he  _ charmed  _ him, inside and out, in a way that made Louis barely able to resist himself.

And the way he did so in bed — the way his breath hitch upon contact with the sensitive skin, the way he looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, the way he spread his legs and licked his lips to get what he wants, the way he tightens around Louis as he entered, grasped at the sheets and moaned his name as he came—

_Simply_ _gorgeous._ Louis thought to himself upon another one of such display of beauty that night, smirking as the hero shivered and moaned and soiled his belly with his own cum. 

Louis lowered himself to kiss his lover, letting their tongues dance their way around each other in place of words. It was when Louis pulled away, about to finish himself off, and the hero suddenly placed a hand on his lover’s cheek—

“Louis,” he called, breathlessly,  _ needily _ . “Louis…”

—It was then, something inside him snapped.

“Yukio,” Louis growled the hero’s name — dangerous and primal — into his ear. “Sorry.”

Before the hero could even process what that could’ve meant, a powerful tug on his shoulders forced him on his stomach with a yelp. He scrambled to get up, but was pushed back down by the full power of a revenant, only barely managing to push his face off the bed enough to say:

“Louis?!” The hero blurted out, in-between his still-going pants. “What are y— _ ah _ !”

Louis held him down by the nape, using his other hand to raise the hero’s hips up just enough to enter him from behind. Still oversensitive from their previous round, the hero groaned as his partner entered all the way in, nearly rendering him speechless; and when given little to no time to adjust before Louis started moving, he couldn’t help but feel maybe he’d rather have been rendered speechless after all.

“Lou... _ —is… _ Ah—“

Gone all the gentleness and patience Louis usually showed in bed; now, he was rough,  _ ruthless _ , mercilessly pounding into his hero right at his oversensitive spot with an unforgiving pace and an even fiercer grip to keep him in place. Said hero, on the other hand, was, for a lack of a better word,  _ powerless _ . Face smushed to the bed, desperately grasping at the sheets as his moans only grew louder and louder, so much so that he had to bring up a hand to muffle it out of fear he might wake the entire base.

(Though, even then, Louis was quick to pry it back off, opting to hold him up by the wrist while his other hand kept him to the bed. Such a melodious voice simply could not be wasted on being quieted down, after all.)

His whole body shook, and the hero all but screamed his partner’s name into the pillow as he was brought to a second, drier orgasm. The mere sight of it drove Louis over the edge, too — a few more thrusts, and he groaned as he came.

Silence befell the room, then, filled with only the labored breaths of two revenants coming down from their high. It took Louis a few minutes to calm down, manage his breathing, and finally process the thoughts that had previously been clouded, and—

_ Oh my god. _

“Are you okay?!” He said in realization, scrambling to pull out and flip his partner on his back once again — much gentler, this time. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over m—“

But Louis’s words died in his throat upon laying eyes on him. The hero looked like the very definition of  _ fucked out  _ — eyes half-lidded, gaze unfocused, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, panting heavily as he calmed down from his adrenaline rush. He took a few moments longer to adjust his breathing, swallowed, then nodded, weakly. 

“F...Fine—” he managed to breathe out, somehow. “Fine. I’m…fine.”

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Louis let himself fall slowly onto his hero’s chest, moved the damp bangs away from his tired eyes and kissed his forehead tenderly, hand caressing the hero’s face with much more delicate fingers than just minutes prior. 

“I went too far just now,” Louis said firmly as he gazed into the hero’s eyes, their foreheads touching. “I’ve no excuse. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s— it’s fine, really,” The hero assured weakly. He looked away as a blush started forming on his cheeks. “In fact, I…might have…kind of enjoyed that, actually. J-Just a bit.”

Louis raised his brows. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

The hero’s blush only deepened. “I-Is that weird?”

“No, not at all,” Louis chuckled, running a hand through his partner’s hair. “If you want to, we can do it again next time.”

The hero smiled. “I’d like that.”

Another kiss was shared between them. Not too long afterwards, they broke apart, if only because Louis feared he might actually asphyxiate the hero with any deeper kiss in this state.

“Uhm, Louis?” The hero began after another deep breath.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, I…did say I enjoyed that, but…I really don’t think I can stay up much longer,” he said weakly, his eyes already drooping. The combination of fatigue after a week-long expedition and coming twice must’ve more than exhausted him. “If I pass out, could you—?”

Louis would’ve loved nothing more than to cuddle with him all night, but knew more than anyone that it was mostly his fault the hero was in this state as well. So he nodded, kissed his forehead again, and said: “Of course. Leave the rest to me.”

“...Thanks.” Was all the hero could manage before he really  _ did  _ pass out like he said he might. 

Pushing himself up, Louis put the hero in a more comfortable position, then pulled up the blanket to cover the both of them. He might have some cleaning up to do — and possibly some explanation to give to whoever was sleeping in the room next door — but he’d decided he could think about all those later; for now, all he wanted to do was watch the hero’s —  _ his _ hero’s—sleeping form, the peaceful look on his face, the steady rising of his chest, the resting, blissful hero sleeping in Louis’s arms.

Truly, he was too beautiful for his own good.


End file.
